Das Spiel beginnt
| Staffel = Staffel 1 | Nummer = 1 | Bild = 1x01.jpg | Alternativtitel = Kapitel 1 | Originaltitel = Chapter 1 | Erstausstrahlung (US) = 1. Februar 2013 | Erstausstrahlung (DE) = 4. Februar 2013 | Laufzeit = 56 | IMDb-Rating = 8.7 (26., 31/08/17) | Autor = Beau Willimon | Regisseur = David Fincher | Vorherige = - | Nächste = Der Gesetzesentwurf }} ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel und insgesamt die erste Episode der Serie. Als der neugewählte Präsident sein Versprechen bricht, beschließen Francis und Claire, ihre Interessen ab sofort ohne Rücksicht auf Regeln und Allianzen durchzusetzen. Handlung Francis ”Frank” Underwood, ein aus South Carolina stammender Kongressabgeordneter und Majority Whip der Demokratischen Partei, verlässt sein Haus in Washington, D.C., nachdem er bemerkt, wie der Hund des Nachbarn von einem Auto angefahren wurde. Während er den tödlich verletzten Hund beruhigt, blickt er in die Kamera und erklärt: „Momente wie diese erfordern jemanden, der handelt. Jemanden, der das Unangenehme übernimmt, das Notwendige.“ Er fährt damit fort, den Hund mit bloßen Händen zu erdrosseln. Daraufhin bereiten sich Francis und seine Ehefrau Claire auf den Besuch der Neujahrsfeier in Ehren des kürzlich neugewählten Präsidenten Garrett Walker zu besuchen. Underwod gesteht dem Zuschauer, dass er an Walker keinen Gefallen findet. Er habe allerdings das politische Potenzial gesehen und schmeichelte sich während der Kampagne bei ihm ein, damit er von Walker nach 22 Jahren im Kongress zum Außenminister nominiert würde. Am nächsten Tag trifft Francis Walkers Stabschefin Linda Vasquez, die Francis für den Job vorgeschlagen hatte. Vasquez eröffnet Francis, dass Walker sein Versprechen nicht halten werde und der Präsident ihn eher im Kongress behalten wolle, damit die neue Bildungsreform den Kongress mit Francis' Hilfe einfacher passieren könne. Francis reagiert verärgert, willigt aber ein. Weiterhin offenbart Vasquez ihm, dass stattdessen der Senator Michael Kern für die Position des Außenministers ausgewählt wurde. Trotz seiner Solidaritätsbekundung fühlt sich Francis auf persönlicher Ebene betrogen und beginnt gemeinsam mit seinem Stabschef Doug Stamper einen Rachefeldzug zu planen, welcher auch von seiner Ehefrau Claire unterstützt wird. Währenddessen fühlt sich Claire als Leiterin ihrer Wohltätigkeitsorganisation Clean Water Initiative dazu gezwungen, den Mitarbeiterstab zu halbieren, da der Organisation im Voraus eine hohe finanzielle Zuwendung versprochen wurde, sollte Francis zum Außenminister ernannt werden. Nach einer flüchtigen Begegnung vor einem Opernhaus forciert Zoe Barnes, eine junge Reporterin des Washington Herald, ein Treffen mit Francis, der sie eines späten Abends zu einem Gespräch in sein Haus lässt. Barnes bietet Francis an, als verdecktes Sprachrohr Berichte in den Medien zu lancieren. In der Zwischenzeit wird Peter Russo, ein junger und unerfahrener Kongressabgeordneter aus Philadelphia wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer inhaftiert. Stamper, Francis' Stabschef, erlangt darüber Kenntnis und setzt sich unmittelbar mit dem Polizeichef Barney Hull in Verbindung. Francis sei im Austausch einer Entlassung Russos und Vertuschung des Vorfalls dazu bereit, Hulls angestrebte Bürgermeister-Kandidatur finanziell zu unterstützen. Wenig später wird Russo von seiner Freundin und Sekretärin Christina Gallagher aus dem Gefängnis abgeholt. Russo erzählt ihr von dem Vorfall und belügt sie, indem er ihr sagt, dass er während seiner Verhaftung die einzige Person im Auto gewesen sei, obwohl tatsächlich ein Call Girl auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Unterdessen trifft Francis den liberalen Kongressabgeordneten Donald Blythe, der sich schon seit langer Zeit für eine Bildungsreform engagiert und mit dem die Regierung des neuen Präsidenten Walker zusammenarbeiten möchte. Allerdings lehnt Francis seinen Entwurf mit der Begründung ab, dieser sei zu ambitioniert. Francis fordert ihn zur Formulierung eines neuen Entwurfes auf und übergibt den alten Entwurf der Reporterin Zoe. Daraufhin arrangiert Francis ein Treffen mit der Senatorin Catherine Durant und schlägt ihr vor, dass sie die Nominierung für die noch offene Position des Außenminsters in Betracht ziehen sollte. Weiterhin konfrontiert er Russo nach seiner Festnahme mit seinen zahlreichen Vergehen, die er sich in der Vergangenheit leistete, darunter Drogenmissbrauch und die Inanspruchnahme von Prostituierten. Er fordert Russos Loyalität ein und belohnt ihn dafür mit der zukünftigen Nichterwähnung seiner kürzlichen Inhaftierung. Nach dem Erhalt des Entwurfs des Bildungsgesetzes legt Barnes diesen dem Redakteur Lucas Goodwin und Chefredakteur Tom Hammerschmidt vor, der ihr noch vor der weitaus erfahreneren Korrespondentin Janine Skorsky die Leitung der Story anvertraut. Die Episode endet am Morgen nach der Amtseinführung des neuen Präsidenten Garrett Walker und mit dem Besuch von Francis bei Freddy’s BBQ Joint, seinem Lieblingsimbiss. Auf der Hauptseite des Washington Herald ist Barnes' Artikel über den liberalen Bildungsentwurf von Donald Blythe zu sehen. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kevin Spacey als Francis Underwood * Robin Wright als Claire Underwood * Kate Mara als Zoe Barnes * Corey Stoll als Rep. Peter Russo * Michael Kelly als Doug Stamper * Sakina Jaffrey als Linda Vasquez * Kristen Connolly als Christina Gallagher * Sebastian Arcelus als Lucas Goodwin * Boris McGiver als Tom Hammerschmidt * Constance Zimmer als Janine Skorsky * Jayne Atkinson als Catherine Durant * Michel Gill als President Garrett Walker * Dan Ziskie als VP Matthews * Elizabeth Norment als Nancy Kaufberger * Reed Birney als Rep. Donald Blythe * Kevin Kilner als Michael Kern * Francie Swift als Felicity Holburn * Karl Kenzler als Sen. Charles Holburn * Chuck Cooper als Barney Hull * Maryann Plunkett als Evelyn * Chance Kelly als Steve * Rachel Brosnahan als Call Girl * Reg E. Cathey als Freddy Neben- und Gastbesetzung * Dani Englander als 1st Lady Patricia Walker * Carl Schurr als Chief Justice * Samuel Ray Gates als Police Officer * Matthew Bowerman als Tech Guy * Steven Ted Beckler als Henry Chapman * Samuel Maupin als Minister * Gary Moore als Jack Warton * Frances Mitchell als Sue Warton * Bryan Langlitz als Brian * Kamal Jones als Cop * Kyle Johnson als Walker Kid 1 * Kristen Johnson als Walker Kid 2 * Alexandra Linn und Eliot Malamud als Dance Couple 1 * Ann Marlow und Dan Vanbey als Dance Couple 2 * Anna Damen und Sean Climer als Dance Couple 3 * Carol Berger und Ed Costlow als Dance Couple 4 * Catherine Noblitt und Mark Norton als Dance Couple 5 * Debbie Winchell und Chris Endres als Dance Couple 6 * Karen Trimble und Dimitri Klubov als Dance Couple 7 * Honey Kessler und Bob Kessler als Dance Couple 8 * Lucy Henningfield und Jack Henningfield als Dance Couple 9 * Linda Ha und David Flynn als Dance Couple 10 * Natalya Franklin und Stephen Gonzales als Dance Couple 11 * Sally Meints und George Winchell als Dance Couple 12 * Yana Karp und Dan Calloway als Dance Couple 13 * Yuko Yu und Thomas Yu als Dance Couple 14 * Charlie Dreizen als 20 Year Old Hit and Run Driver * Willie Keith Scott als DC Cop 1 * Don Whatley als DC Cop 2 * Ron Decker und Victoria Morrison als Opera Couple 1 Rezeption Auszeichnungen * Emmy: Kategorie Beste Regie für eine Dramaserie (David Fincher) * Emmy: Kategorie Bestes Casting für eine Dramaserie ''(Laray Mayfield und Julie Schubert) * Emmy: Kategorie ''Beste Kameraführung für eine Einzelkamera-Serie (Eigil Bryld) Nominierungen * Emmy: Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Dramaserie (Kevin Spacey) * Emmy: Kategorie Bester Einzelkamera-Bildschnitt (Kirk Baxter) * Emmy: Kategorie Beste Musikkomposition für eine Serie (Jeff Beal) * Writers Guild of America Award: Kategorie Fernsehen: Episodendrama (Beau Willimon) * Directors Guild of America Award: Kategorie Dramaserie (David Fincher) Soundtrack :Haupartikel: Staffel 1#Soundtrack :* 00:26 - Two Kinds of Pain :* 01:22 - I Know What I Have to Do :* 03:24 - Main Title Theme :* 05:43 - One Bite at A Time :* 26:06 - Forward March :* 30:31 - Making History :* 31:19 - Zoe's First Close-Up :* 33:00 - I Know What I Have to Do :* 35:51 - Peter and Christina :* 39:40 - Forward March :* 41:53 - Zoe's First Close-Up :* 42:44 - I Know What I Have to Do :* 43:17 - Zoe's First Close-Up Wissenswertes * Die erste Szene zeigt einen Hund, der am Silvesterabend von einem Auto angefahren wurde. Trotz der kalten Jahreszeit ist der Atem nicht sichtbar und auch die Bäume scheinen wenige Blätter verloren zu haben, was untypisch für den Winter ist, in dem die Szene spielen soll Weblinks * in der Internet Movie Database en:Chapter 1 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1